


Advice

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Good advice is rare but not impossible.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-10-25

He wanted him, he loved him, but he would never get him.  
Why?  
Simple, the one he desired was already with someone else.  
Now you are probably wondering who we are talking about.  
The one we are talking about is Tezuka Kunimitsu and the other one is Kikumaru Eiji.  
Yeah, the great ice-block of Seigaku fell for the happy acrobat.  
His only problem was that Eiji obviously belonged to his best friend Oishi Syuichiro.  
If poor Tezuka only knew how wrong he was, Eiji wasn't with Oishi.  
One of the reasons why they spend so much time together was because the redhead asked his doubles-partner for advice.  
Advice for what, you may want to ask now, well let's just say that Eiji feels more than friendship towards his captain.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Nya, I don't get it Oishi. Why does he always look at me like that? I mean he looks like he wants to tell me something, but then he turns away and leaves." Kikumaru complained to his friend.  
"You know Eiji, he is not really good at talking to others, especially the ones he cares about." Oishi tried to explain.  
"Yes, I know. But how am I supposed to show him how I feel about him, if I don't even know how he feels about me?" A hint of sadness was in his voice.  
Oishi looked helpless at the boy in front of himself. He wanted to help him, but everything they tried ended in nothing.  
"The only thing we didn't try up until now is for you to be bold and show Tezuka exactly how you feel."  
Eiji looked at his friend skeptically, before he nodded and said, "I guess it is the only way."  
"I'll help you to get some time alone with him." Oishi said, with a reassuring smile on his face.

During the next practice, or better after it, Eiji walked towards his captain.  
Tezuka noticed the redhead and waited for him.  
"Buchou, would you help me with my extra-training?"  
Seigaku's captain only nodded and followed Kikumaru, while Oishi made sure that no one would disturb them.  
When Eiji was sure that nobody could see or hear them any more, he turned around and looked at Tezuka.  
The bespectacled boy raised an eyebrow and wanted to say something, but Eiji interrupted him.  
"I-I... There is something... something I have to tell you."  
Tezuka looked at Eiji and waited for the other to go on.  
The acrobat took a deep breath and continued, "I... I like you."  
When Eiji received no answer he went on talking.  
"I, I really do! But it- it's so hard to tell you about it! You never, well, show how you feel, so I don't know if you like me back and-"  
Tezuka stopped the nervous acrobat from going on with a kiss.  
Eiji's eyes widened in surprise, before they fell shut and he finally returned the kiss.  
When they broke the kiss Tezuka said, "I don't like you Kikumaru Eiji, I love you."  
\-------------------------------------------------  
(The rest of the story is only known to those two, because Tezuka's bedroom was out of reach for the poor author.)


End file.
